In a video tape cartridge such as that shown in FIG. 1, a cartridge case 1 is provided on its front surface with a front lid member 9 which is locked in a closed position when the video tape cartridge is not in use for covering and protecting the recording surface of a video tape 2 extending along the front surface of the cartridge case 1. However, since a pocket member 7 is formed in the bottom wall of the front part of the cartridge case 1 in a recessed manner widely along the longitudinal direction for receiving a tape loading member provided in a video tape player, the video tape 2 is apt to be damaged by dust entering the cartridge case 1 through upper and lower openings of the pocket member 7 as well as touched by fingers of operators.
For overcoming the aforementioned disadvantage, there has been proposed a video tape cartridge in which a dust cover 12 is arranged on the inner side of the front lid member 9 along the pocket member 3, as shown in FIG. 7 to cover inner side portions, including lower portions, of the video tape 2 and the upper opening of the pocket member 7 when the tape cartridge is not used, thereby preventing dust from sticking to the video tape 2.
In such a proposed tape cartridge, however, it is difficult to bring the lower end of the dust cover 12 properly and closely into contact with a vertical inner surface 10a of the front plate 10 of the front lid member 9 with respect to accuracy as to dimensions leading to defining an undesired gap therebetween, through which dust enters a tape space between the front lid member 9 and the dust cover 12. Therefore, there still remains a disadvantage that the video tape is stained by dust.